


Followed the Path to You

by dahtwitchi



Series: (Don't go) Into the Woods [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Art, Comic, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dresses, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, I Don't Even Know, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka woke up. And dreamt.
Series: (Don't go) Into the Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660123
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Followed the Path to You

**Author's Note:**

> Art [on Tumblr](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/612239545849856000/on-ao3-basically-perelka-l-mentioned-flowy-dress) for those whose screens work better like that.
> 
> (Warning for visuals that might remind of drowning.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **For the full experience of how the art shimmers IRL? Check out[my instagram vid](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9jTuDABcXm/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)!**
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Good. 
> 
> I have those, too. Especially since all this happened as I was just prompted to draw (preferably Itama in) a flowy dress.
> 
> There might be more in the series in the future. No promises. About anything. Especially not what it will possibly contain.
> 
> Thanks for proofreading, Kalira :3  
> And thank you to madatobi.com for image hosting!


End file.
